


Lokitty and the Warms

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [8]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen, warms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokitty finds warms and refuses to give them back.





	Lokitty and the Warms

  
  
Slightly chilled Kathy strode to her closet to get one of her favorite sweaters. Of all the things she might have anticipated the sight she was greeted with wasn't any of them.

"Oh... hi? I stole your warms."

"I can see that."

"It's a bit itchy," Lokitty complained.

"That is an Alpaca and Cashmere neckwarmer. Give it back," she demanded.

"Turn the heat up!" Lokitty countered.

"Pay some rent!" she shot back.


End file.
